


Christmases Together

by LittleSweetCheeks



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Family, Friendship, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 19:31:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13130538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks/pseuds/LittleSweetCheeks
Summary: Their first Christmas together, they hadn’t been together.





	Christmases Together

Their first Christmas together, they hadn’t been together. She’d been new to town and had been alone, so after Hotch’s family responsibilities were over, he’d turned up on her doorstep with containers of Christmas dinner and a small gift. They’d both been nervous and a bit stiff, but the evening had been fun.

=

As the Christmas’s went by, they became less stiff with one another and Garcia had started cooking in anticipation of his arrival, he brought the wine. The first Christmas after Haley had moved out and had started the process of filing for divorce, Penelope had been surprised at the return of his nervousness. He hadn’t been acting any different at work, so she pushed the questioning thoughts out of her mind and enjoyed the evening until, at the door, he ducked his head and pressed a quick kiss to her cheek before ducking back, skin flushed red. Without another word he’d left and neither spoke of it again until the following year.

=

He was officially a divorced man by the time he came back for their next Christmas meal and, remembering the nervous kiss from the year before, Garcia took a chance and hung a cute sprig of mistletoe in the doorway to her kitchen. It took him till after they’d eaten to notice, or get up the courage, she wasn’t sure, but when Garcia stood to collect dessert, she found herself suddenly wrapped in amazingly strong yet gentle arms and pulled into the sweetest kiss she’d ever received.

When they separated, they were both panting until he finally spoke into her ear. “I really like you and I don’t think I can wait another year for a third date.”

Thoughts ran through Penelope’s mind until a particular one hit her. “If you count every dinner, we’re way past the third date by now.”

His breath caught as he pulled back to look into her eyes. “Oh.” He swallowed, throat suddenly dry. “To…Now? I- I thought maybe…”

She tipped her head to the side. “We don’t have to, I just thought dinner, mistletoe, you know?”

He kept holding her tight with one hand while he rubbed the back of his neck with the other, a blush creeping up. “I didn’t… I’m not…prepared.” His stammering made her heart melt.

“I have condoms.” She offered softly.

“Oh.” He repeated, suddenly so nervous he worried if he’d even be able to manage. When she tugged him toward the bedroom, he followed dumbly, allowing her to undress them both before they crawled into bed together.

She could see he was nervous and didn’t push. “Hey, we can just talk.”

“Its… I really like you and… I really want to be with you. Haley was the only woman I’ve ever been with and… Is it weird that this is still a bit weird for me?”

Penelope smiled softly and shook her head, reassuring him that cuddling was enough.

==

Before they could try again, The Reaper became a part of their lives and she agreed it was for the best to put plans on hold. The next Christmas was the first in years they spent apart, and she ached with the separation. Her small apartment felt empty as she spent the day roaming it alone. She tried to find the motivation to cook something festive, but abandoned it a short time later.

The Christmas following, they were together again if only physically, but the ache was even bigger as Garcia watched father and son mourn the loss of Haley.

==

It finally happened a year later, and she was prepared even though he was still in the dark. Jess had begged to take her nephew to see family, leaving Hotch alone from Christmas afternoon through New Years Eve.

Penelope greeted him at the door wearing nothing but a red Christmas themed teddy and its matching thong. Dinner wasn’t going to make it to the table.

Aaron was stunned nearly silent at the sight of all of her milky smooth skin, blonde hair hanging loose around her shoulders. He watched from the doorway of her room as she climbed on the bed, blankets already turned down and pillows fluffed, and waited for him.

“Aaron?” She finally asked when he hadn’t moved.

“I- I’m sorry.” He shook his head and began to strip off the jeans and sweater he’d carefully picked out for the day. “I just…can’t believe we’re finally here.”

“I know, Sweetie.”

With a shaking hand, he reached up and stroked the side of her breast. “This is…” He didn’t know how to describe the scrap of fabric she was wearing, Haley had never been into such things. “I don’t think I ever really understood the appeal before now.” The deep red lace had soft trim of something he couldn’t recall the name of. He traced his hand beneath her breasts to where the red was interrupted by soft black to imitate a belt. “Is it… Would it be okay to leave it on?”

The way he was looking at her took her breath away. “Sure.” She let her eyes roam over him as he hovered not quite over her naked. “This can go as fast or as slow as you want, Sweetie.”

“I want everything.”

“I’m right here.”

It was all the invitation he needed, and he finally straddled her legs and began the slow process of making love to one nipple and then the other through the lace. He loved the little sounds she made, the gasps and cries as he stimulated the flesh and nerves. Once he finished sucking, he blew softly across each, watching how they hardened and perked up against the stream of air. Sliding further down, Aaron kissed and nuzzled into the softness of her stomach before pressing into her belly button, letting his tongue tease and tickle there until she was writhing and tangling her fingers through his hair. He wanted to see what she looked like as he teased her, so his tilted his head up and gazed into the depths of her blue eyes. Moving further still, Aaron found the scrap of lace that made up the panties she was wearing and he could smell just how aroused she was, could see the fabric damp already with her essence.

His lips and teeth found her bundle of nerves and began to press and suck without moving the material aside. Finally feeling ready, Aaron hooked his fingers through the sides and eased they down her legs and off, revealing her to him.

Penelope watched the way he tugged her thong away, the way he set it aside by the clothes he’d taken off and knew she may not see it again. Her body was humming as he carefully climbed back up the bed, snatching a condom off the nightstand and unrolling it up his straining prick. This was it, the moment they’d been working toward for more years than she cared to admit.

When just the head of his dick breached her folds, she gasped, he stayed there, stopped just inside her as her body trembled, waiting until the feeling of imminent completion passed for both of them. When he finally sank slowly into her the rest of the way, it was with a moan, the tight heat of her core almost too much for him. After several slow drags in and out, he picked up the pace of his thrusts until he was pounding into her, making the mattress squeak and the headboard smack into the wall.

Penelope wasn’t one to be quiet during sex and she wasn’t holding back now. With every intrusion into her body, she cried out until her cries turned to begging for him to keep taking her, keep pushing her to the edge, and he didn’t disappoint.

Aaron could feel the burning heat begin to pool low in his belly. “You’re so good, so hot, I’m gonna come.” When she pulled his face down and drew him into a deep kiss, his hips stuttered and he was pushing their pelvises together as hard as he could, coming buried deep inside of her. The room was filled with gasps and heavy pants as someone was chanting ‘I love you, I love you’ on repeat. As his body began to sag into hers, he realized it was himself that was chanting.

==

Aaron sat, redressed in just his jeans, and watched as Penelope finished assembling something that imitated a Christmas dinner. “I can’t believe we finally did that.” Came tumbling out of his mouth before he even realized, causing him to blush.

She turned and studied him for a moment before asking. “We’re okay, right? I- I didn’t want to push, but I felt like we both wanted it and maybe we were finally both ready.”

He nodded. “Yeah, we’re okay.” When she brought the last of the food to the table, he caught her around the waist and pulled her into his lap. “I know we’ve somehow always kept this to Christmas, but… I don’t want that anymore.” He took a deep breath. “I want you, Penelope Garcia.”

She smiled and tucked her face against his shoulder. “Really?”

Lifting her face and pressing a kiss to her lips, he smiled. “I’ve been dreaming of today since the year I kissed you on the cheek. I- I was originally going to… I don’t know… Try and sweep you off your feet that night, but I chickened out.” He began to play with the tie on the front of her teddy, smirking when the knot began to give. “I went home that night and played over a hundred different ways the evening could have ended in my mind and then at work… I dreamed of just marching up to you one time and kissing you senseless. Right there in the hall. Or I called you into my office and pulled you into my lap on the couch.” The ribbons finally gave and her breasts spilled out into his waiting hands. “Or you flew somewhere with us and I made you share a room with me and I seduced you at night when we were supposed to be sleeping.”

She bit back a moan at the massage her breasts were getting and then pushed up. “We can do any of that if you want, but right now we need to eat so you have your strength.”

“My strength?” He stared up at her, eyes wide like a child.

“Of course, Sweetie. Christmas isn’t over yet.”

==

Aaron stretched as he began to wake up in the early morning darkness. It had been six years since the Christmas that had changed everything between he and Penelope. A year later, they had been leaving a small church as snow had begun to fall, Penelope in a beautiful white dress and he and Jack sporting black tuxes with red vests. Christmas was their holiday it seemed and every year the three of them spent it together somewhere cozy and private.

Except this year. This year Penelope had requested they postpone their trip into the woods and instead stay home. Blinking his eyes open in the darkness, Aaron realized his wife wasn’t beside him.  Pushing up, he glanced around. “Penelope?” He was met with silence, so he got up and padded through the house until he found her in the study, listening as soft Christmas music played. She was seated on her most recent favorite item, eyes closed and breathing almost as if she were meditating. “Pen?”

“Shh, Jack’s still asleep.” She whispered without moving. “He moved to the couch sometime overnight.”

“Are you okay?” He crossed the room and knelt down, wrapping his arms around her.

“Perfect, right here. This is going to be the best Christmas. I plan on making sure Jack doesn’t miss a single thing.”

Aaron frowned slightly and shifted so he could hold her hands. “He’s ten, he won’t mind if things get a bit muddled up. New house and everything else, some new traditions wouldn’t hurt as well.”

“I know.” She sighed before beginning to rock on the exercise ball again. “But this was supposed to be extra fun because it was a last Christmas for him.”

Aaron felt muscles ripple under his hand but didn’t say a word as his wife continued.

“I don’t want to ruin everything we had planned.” She inhaled sharply through her nose.

“I know, Sweetheart. But I think he’ll be okay if we have to change plans.” He began to move his hand slowly in circles. Finally, he asked. “How long?”

“Umm… Honestly?”

He tipped his head to one side. “Please.”

“Since dinner. Well, that I was sure.”

Aaron glanced at the clock on his desk. “Nine hours?” He watched her nod. “How far apart?”

“They were ten minutes apart.”

“Were?”

“Yeah, a couple hours ago.” Her eyes tracked everywhere in the room but to Aaron.

“And now?”

She took a breath and held it a moment. “Now it’s so real and I’m scared.”

He felt muscles tense again. “I understand, but that’s why I’m here for you. I know you don’t want to upset the Christmas plans with Jack, but you’re in labor. These babies are coming whether you’re ready or not.” Aaron stood and carefully tugged her to her feet, keeping a tight hold of her just in case.

“How about not?” She whispered.

“How about you tell me when it’s time to go to the hospital and I’ll try not to panic over waiting till you say so?” He held her close. “But Penelope, giving me two babies for Christmas, I think that might just be the best present ever.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?” He leaned back so he could see her face.

“Yeah. Let’s go have these babies. I think I’m ready to have more Hotchner men in my life.”


End file.
